Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, system for utilizing a probe card and the probe card.
Description of Related Art
A conventional probe card electrically contacts with conductive leads of a device under test (DUT) with a number of probe pins thereof for testing the DUT. Normally, before the probe card tests the DUT, the probe card has to be installed levelly so as to be parallel to a horizontal reference plane. In a conventional way, the levelness of the probe card is measured based on a virtual plane defined by pinpoints of the probe pins.
However, if the probe pins are not aligned levelly with each other, the virtual plane defined by pinpoints of the probe pins may be indefinite, so that the probe card may be failed to be installed levelly, and cannot be guaranteed that all of the probe pins completely and properly contact with all of the conductive leads of the DUT, thereby causing inaccurateness of testing results.
Therefore, ways to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries will be seriously concerned.